The invention relates to an actuating system for a vehicular interior, the system comprising a panel and at least one module element for assembly in an opening of the panel.
When securing a module element such as an electric switch with a push-button to a panel in a vehicular interior it must be first of all ensured that the element is securely latched in place in the panel and insensitive to shock and vibration during driving. Secondly, however, a certain clearance needs to be provided to compensate for production tolerances. It is furthermore important that should the module element be forced unduly it must not become unlatched. Prior art arrangements for securing a module element in a panel that satisfied the above requirements hardly allow repeated installation and removal of the module element, for example for purposes of repair.
The invention provides an actuating system for a vehicular interior in which the module element is securely latched in place in the panel irrespective of any production tolerances and which will not unlatch from the cover means even when unduly forced and in which the module element can be installed and removed as often as is required without any difficulty.
This is achieved in an actuating system for a vehicular interior, the system comprising a panel with a front face and at least one module element for assembly in an opening of the panel. The panel has side walls which are perpendicular to the front face. Cooperating latching elements of the panel and the module element comprise a detent and a latching edge. The detent is configured on an elastically deflectable tongue and comprises a ramp surface cooperating with the latching edge. It is this cooperation of the detent with the latching edge that ensures that the module element is securely latched in place in the panel irrespective of any production tolerances and which will not unlatch from the panel even when unduly forced.
In accordance with one advantageous embodiment the panel has a stop for the module element which is parallel to the front face of the panel.
Preferably, the stop is located at the side of the panel opposite the front face.
In a preferred arrangement the elastically deflectable tongue with the detent is provided on the module element, that the latching edge is formed on an edge of an opening in the side wall of the panel and the tongue is tensioned between the stop of the panel and the latching edge.
Preferably, the elastically deflectable tongue with the detent and the module element are molded in one piece to thus achieve a simple, low-cost assembly.